<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrequited, Or, Is It? by DetectiveCrimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474635">Unrequited, Or, Is It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson'>DetectiveCrimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pencember 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Requited Unrequited Love, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heraclia spikes Rain's apple cider-<br/>Before the nature deity convinces Garnet to try it.</p><p>[Pencember Challenge Day 30 - Prompt; 'Cider.']</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OFC/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pencember 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unrequited, Or, Is It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.</p><p>If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -&gt; http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp &lt;-<br/>That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!<br/>____________________________________________________</p><p>I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.<br/>____________________________________________________<br/>Quick summary on the characters, (sorry if this is irritating, but I'm posting these mostly for myself and my fans who followed me here.) -This isn't all of The New Guardians, but I'm only going over the ones mentioned by name in the fic.-<br/>*Heraclia,* see -&gt; Death, Dishonor, &amp; Snow &lt;- work.<br/>*Rain Hyde,* see -&gt; Death, Dishonor, &amp; Snow &lt;- work.<br/>*Garnet Wayne,* see -&gt; Death, Dishonor, &amp; Snow &lt;- work.<br/>*Elas Odinsdottier,* see -&gt; Death, Dishonor, &amp; Snow &lt;- work.<br/>*Mikhail Zykov,* lightning metahuman, super gay, is mortal enemies with flavored water, ultimate fanboy.<br/>*Lilias Reid,* see -&gt; Navigation &lt;- work.<br/>*Riley Sharp,* see -&gt; Death, Dishonor, &amp; Snow &lt;- work.<br/>____________________________________________________<br/>This is like the second time I've gotten Garnet drunk-<br/>She can canonically handle her liqueur well, I just think getting her drunk so she confesses is fun.<br/>____________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Heraclia's fault, everyone knew it-<br/>Because when someone got accidentally drunk- it was *always* her fault.<br/>She made alcoholics look like casual drinkers in comparison.<br/>So when Rain convinced Garnet to try her apple cider, no one was actually surprised when their leader got drunk, nor when Heraclia apologized to Rain for spiking her hard work.<br/>What did surprise everyone, was Garnet herself.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you so pretty?" She asked Rain with narrowed eyes, prompting the older vigilante to let go of Heraclia.<br/>"What?"<br/>"*You,* you're gorgeous- you're all smooth skin and wavy hair- you grew up on a farm- *how?*"<br/>"Oh- well thanks," she responded unsure of how else to, the rest of the New Guardians looking on in amusement.<br/>"I hate you so much."<br/>"...What?"<br/>And there went the amusement- "Gods- why do you have to be so- *you?*"<br/>"Garnet-" Though Elas tried to stop the younger woman before she made Rain cry, (which she looked about ready to already,) Garnet spoke over her-</p><p>"Why do you have to be confusing? You're all smiles and sweetness- and you're fun- and pretty- and you make me feel human- and why do you have to be so lovable!? It's not fair!"<br/>None of The New Guardians knew how to respond when their leader began to sob and cling to the woman.<br/>"Garnet- what are you-"<br/>"I want to spoil you- and keep you away from all the asshats who want to hurt you- and cook for you- and make you laugh- gods- I love your laugh- it's so cute- like a kitten sneezing, sneezing kittens are cute-"<br/>It was Mikhail who finally acted, smashing her upside the head with a book and knocking her to the floor, looking like he had seen hell itself, eyes wide as he stared at their leader, completely flabbergasted at what he had witnessed.<br/>To his relief, he wasn't the only one.</p><p>"We speak to this to no one-"<br/>"Is Garnet in love with Rain!? When did that happen!?"<br/>The New Guardians began to argue between themselves, Lilias checked on Garnet before lifting her up and carrying her out, (with her powers, she wasn't strong enough physically.)<br/>It was only after a few minutes that they realized one person, in particular, had been silent the whole time.<br/>"Rain?" Riley asked worriedly, despite the joking about 'shipping,' she had been doing.<br/>Finally, she seemed to catch up with time, an undignified squeak escaping her as her hands shot up to hide her crimson face.<br/>"How can she say all that-...holy winter squash-...that was so adorable!"<br/>The group starred at their fawning friend in shock, sharing individual glances with each other as the woman continued to gush about their leader.</p><p>And though the next day no one could look Garnet in the eyes- and Rain was incapable of talking to her without mixing words (generally incapable of stringing together a sentence,) they all took amusement from Garnet's confusion.<br/>Garnet herself?<br/>She felt only slightly guilty about pretending to forget-<br/>Only slightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>